


Surely, the devil must reside here

by Llcyyxx



Series: I have a need for more female characters in Tolkien. So I created my own. [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But I'm a bit apprehensive about it, GiME, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llcyyxx/pseuds/Llcyyxx
Summary: Accepting their inheritance was the worst thing Lillith could have done. And, in a way, the best.Lillith wanders the land without sun, a ghost of her former self.orLucian wanted to make the most of his new life here in the new millennia, but Lillith was more than apprehensive about the six brothers, and their musical father. Avoidance was necessary, but for some reason, Matthew Fey continues to pursue her.





	1. Anger leads to terrifying consequences

Lillith gasped as she was thrown into the wall, sliding down and landing on her injuries in the worst manner possible. Broken arm, shattered tibia, and probably a lot of internal bleeding.

Moryo wouldn’t let her live this down if she did.

Of course, death was inevitable at this point.

She felt her body become numb, and her energy leave her. Then the Silmaril, oh-so-conveniently, decided that today wasn’t her day to die. Maybe tomorrow. The power within it surged, and she felt herself floating, before falling back to where she was. She got up, picking up the accursed jewel, which was somehow still going.

Holding it in her hand for a moment, she stared into its depths. “Why can’t I just die?” She screamed, throwing it against the wall with all her strength.

It shattered, and the light within it exploded, likely seeking out the new seeds of Laurelin and Telperion, which probably didn’t exist yet. It turned on her, and seemed to possess her, as if she were its new chamber.

Gagging, she bent over, trying to breath past the shock. Eventually, her body calmed itself, and she began to head upwards, hoping to reach an exit. And yet, as soon as she was out into the light, she realised something was very wrong.

It was too bright. It was under stars, and yet it was light as dusk. Far too bright.

And yet, there was no moon. How was there no moon?

“Where am I?” She asked, feeling a panic overcome her. The landscape beyond was vast, and she could see nothing but greenery and mountains. No signs of civilisation or even a stray traveller, lighting a fire for the night.

Heading down the mountain path, she removed her jacket, and began sorting through the pockets. Her phone and keys were useless here, unless she was looking for a weapon. In terms of food, she had half a packet of chewing gum, and a coffee biscuit from her date that morning.

$3.52, a tenner, and 5 € was of no help. Neither was the credit card, ID, photo of her family at the winter solstice in Tokyo, or her membership cards to Waterstones, Starbucks, her Clubcard, or her bus pass. Her headphones could be used as a weapon, if she could reach to strangle something.

She walked, as it was all she could think to do. There seemed to be neither day nor night. It had been 48 hours since she’d left the cave, and Lillith found she was yet to encounter either civilisation, or the day. She was hungry, and the deer in the valley below her was beginning to look very tempting.

Fashioning a spear of sorts from a fallen branch, she whispered a prayer to Orome, and threw it. The ‘spear’ embedded itself in the stomach of the beast, and it was felled almost immediately. She whooped with joy, and ran to collect her bounty. That was when she realised that she had no idea what to do with the beast now that she’d caught it. Time for some guesswork?

With some luck, she managed to start a fire, and consume some of the deer, leaving the rest to rot as fertiliser. Her knowledge of herbs and berried wasn’t great, but she didn’t want to risk poison, so she stayed away from them until she was sure of which ones were the right ones. Her time stretched on and on until she had lost count of the rotations of the stars, and instead counted by the amount of times that the winter came. Her existence began to lose meaning, and she found herself staring down the edge of a cliff many times.

She was alone, and it did not seem that she would die soon.

All semblance of Lillith Elessar seemed to be lost to the wind, and she travelled further and further east - or at least she hoped it to be east - and began to search for a purpose.


	2. Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of their parents, Lillith receives an item she did not expect.

 

October 2018

“Master and Miss Elessar. If you could take a seat?” The solicitor gestured to the two seats across from his desk, made of black pleather and peeling at the edges of each panel.

The office was simple, a square room made up of IKEA furniture and a diploma hanging upon the wall, the picture of her family facing the apologetic woman now. Her natural hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore a black shirt that was only a few shades darker than her own skin tone. Her warm tone of voice was probably meant to be comforting, but Lillith just found it condescending. A brass nameplate on her door read “Juliana Tsega.”

Lillith sat on the left, Lucian taking the lead sitting on the right. “Thank you,” She murmured, tugging her skirt down to stop it riding up as she sat down. Their grey and white clothing must’ve been a stark contrast to her usual clientele.

She placed down her pen, “Now, as I’m sure you’re aware, your parents left you a great deal, however, they did not specify which of the two of you-”

“Lucian. Lucian gets everything. He’s the heir.” She interrupted, “Is there anything we don’t know?”

The look of pity on her face was almost real, and she wanted to believe it. “There’s one item that was specified to be left to you, Miss Elessar.”

Opening the drawer, Juliana brought out an ornate box, bearing a symbol both of them knew well. The diamond, ornately encrusted with jewels to match the symbol of the house, was set into the otherwise plain oak box. She opened it, to reveal a jewel, around the size of a small Ostrich egg, that glowed with an unmistakable brightness.

Lillith gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. “Is that-”

“I think it is.” Lucian nodded with her.

Taking the box, Lillith shut it, not wanting to risk accidentally burning herself on the divinity. “Thank you.”

Juliana then turned to Lucian. “You will receive the rest of your parents’ assets. This includes…” She turned to the inventory page, and an audible gasp was heard, “Just over 14 million pounds, three properties, not including the five currently rented out to others, which you also receive responsibility for. You will also receive your family home and the allegiances of 14 houses? One moment, I don’t think I read that right.”

“You did,” Lillith assured her.

Lucian looked like he’d been slapped in the face. “I thought we were just getting the family home, the allegiances, and maybe a few thousand. This is way more than I expected. Lillith you’re definitely helping me with this.”

“If I may?” Juliana interrupted, “You are twins, are you not?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

She shook her head. “None. Just making a confirmation.”

Writing something down, she then presented them with two contracts.

“What’s this?” Lillith asked.

“You have to sign these, to confirm that you have received the contents of the inventory. If there are any issues, do not hesitate to call me.” She smiled, passing them a business card with each contract.

Lucian signed his. Lillith glanced at the conditions, “I can have it, but only if I promise never to give it to a Feanorion. Fair. I mean, how hard can it be to avoid someone who’s dead?”

“One of them’s still alive.” Lucian pointed out.

“Unconfirmed.” She signed.

“If they ever get reborn, and you’re forced to give it up, I will use all of my inheritance to sue you.” He said, the tone serious. He wasn’t joking.

“Weird flex, but ok.” They passed back their contracts.

Juliana smiled warmly. “Well, to the both of you, I wish you luck in your endeavours. Has the issue of your guardianship been sorted? Child services haven’t informed me.”

Lillith nodded. “We’re staying with CASE. She volunteered.”

“CASE?” She pushed.

“Yes.” Lillith left the conversation there. “Thank you for your services. I believe the life insurance covers the legal fees?”

Nodding, Juliana passed Lucian the file full of the information he required to claim his inheritance. “Yes.” She moved to open the door for them and waved as they left.

The door shut behind them, and Lillith stopped in the corridor, “Do you think Mum and Dad died because they had this?”

“Let’s not talk about it here. Come on. We’ll miss the bus.” He tugged her arm, and they made their way down the corridor and down the stairs.

Smoothing out the hem of her dress, she linked arms with him as they reached the street, “I wonder if we’ll ever meet a Feanorion?”

“Lil, shut up."


End file.
